To prevent disassembly of electronic devices, the electronic devices may use special screws, a lock on the electronic devices, or an external anti-detachment structure. Special screws on the electronic devices needs special tools when the electronic devices in assembly and maintenance. Locks on the electronic devices have risks of breaking or lose of the key of the lock because of careless users. The external anti-detachment structure leads to overall volume increases and higher costs.